Stealing Haruhi Fujioka
by Gbaby808
Summary: Haruhi is left standing at the alter with no Tamaki to be found, to save her from the scandal who else but the best man to take his place? By;Gbaby808
1. Her Hero

**Summary;Haruhi is left standing at the alter with no Tamaki to be found, to save her from the scandal who else but the best man to take his place? By;Gbaby808**

**I hope you enjoy it :D this one is all about them**

"Haruhi.. I'm sorry but I don't see him anywhere"Hikaru whispered to Haruhi as she stood there behind the double doors. It was her last year of college and none the less her wedding day. She stood there behind the double doors waiting for the queue that never came. It was 1 hour past the time Tamaki was supposed to be standing at the alter waiting for her and yet he wasn't there.

"He won't answer the phone Haru-chan"Honey placed a hand on her shoulder feeling terrible for what was happening to her. Honey had grown to her height but was still very cute looking.

"I knew this would happen! That unreliable (bbeeeeepppppp)"Ranka cursed as he straightened his tie.

"It's fine dad I'm sure he'll be here.. he has to"Haruhi placed her hand against her stomach, the dress hide her secret well

"He better! Your always 6 months along"Ranka groaned looking at the door waiting for Tamaki to brust through them any moment

"Tamaki is half way to America"Mori placed his phone in Haruhis hand as he pressed speaker

"That is correct sir, Master Souh left 1 hour ago on his private jet for America"A voice answered as Mori hung up the phone slipping it into his pocket

"Dammit! What he hell is he doing!"Hikaru slammed his fist against the wall in anger. Haruhi had been stood up.

"Kyoya said to get out there now, he's taken care of everything"Kaoru ran to them as they all rushed to their places. Honey and Mori took their places with Hikaru and Kaoru at the brooms side of the altar.

"But what about Tamaki?"Haruhi asked not understanding how he could have gotten back so soon

"I don't know but the guests are getting impatient, especially that president from the law firm you invited"Kaoru called as he disaapeared out the side door

"Ready?"Ranka signed extending his arm to Haruhi. He looked at her and smiled, she had grown only slightly and still had her short hair but looked gorgeous all the same. Her body had filled out nicely to fit the strapless wedding gown that the twins had designed for her and her makeup was light as requested.

"As I'll ever be"Haruhi smiled she pushed her veil back and the double doors opened. The church was packed with businessmen and friends and even people she'd never met. A good 5,000 people filled the chapel that had been extended especially for this event. Everyone stood as the music played and smiled at Haruhi.

'Where's Tamaki..'Haruhi thought as she looked ahead to see that the spot was empty at the alter as they approached

"Haruhi you can still run, he's not even here"Ranka whispered to his daughter she simply shook her head no. They walked down to the end as Ranka helped his daughter up into the gazebo covered in white roses.

"Where is the groom?"

"Is he standing her up?"

"How embarrassing"

"What a scandal"

"Maybe he ran off with someone else"

The whispered seemed like screams a Haruhi stood there with her back to them.

"Where is the groom?"The priest asked clearly confused as he looked at Haruhi

"I'm right here" A gasp of breath and shock echoed through the room as Haruhi signed in relief

"Thank god Ta..Kyoya?"Haruhi looked to her right to see Kyoya standing there smiling down at her

"Please continue on father"Kyoya gestured for the priest start as everyone suddenly stopped whispering

"Kyoya what are you doing?"Haruhi looked up at him confused but whispered her words

**"Taking what's mine"**

**do I keep going with this?**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Failed Confusion

**Thank you for the support :D**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"The priest smiled brightly as the doves previously hidden began to be let out into the sky flying past them

'He's not going to seriously… Oh crap he is! Run! Escape!'Haruhi thought as she looked over to Kyoya who seemed to be either a very good actor or far to scared to show it.

"Close your eyes"Kyoya whispered softly as he placed his hand against her back and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he tilted his head down to kiss her.

"Don't be afraid, if they see your scared it'll be harder to explain this later"His voice was gentle, like she'd never heard from him before so she closed her eyes trusting him. He was gentle and soft but to the guests it seemed like he was giving her a passionate kiss filled with love.

'I think.. he might be better at this then Tamaki, then again I'm not that great'Haruhi thought as she relaxed allowing him to lead her through the performance that would not only save her from the embarrassment of being stood but make her overly happy father stop crying with joy

**-Reception—**

"Everyone may I have you attention"Kyoya stood up as he looked over to the room full of people before them. They now sat in the ballroom of the Tokyo Peninsula hotel. The ceremony had gone by well without Kyoya or Haruhi leading on that anything was wrong and so the guests simply ignored the fact that it had been assumed she was marrying Tamaki.

"Thank you all for coming today, please enjoy yourselves"Kyoya smiled that host smile that he had kept with him through out the years. Him and Haruhi sat alone on the stage together eating at the round table placed before them. All eyes seemed to be on them.

"Haruhi if you don't eat their going to assume your not happy"Kyoya whispered to her softly as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. A few of the people who witnessed this giggled at the sight of it

"Something is wrong, Tamakis being an asshole and not here"Haruhi mumbled to herself softly as she gripped his hand tighter allowing him to keep connect to her

"Haruhi as your husband I'm asking you, for the sake of saving face here act happy till we reach the limo"Kyoya

**-12 midnight—**

"What the hell Kyoya!"Hikaru nearly lunged at him if it wasn't for the fact that Kaoru was holding him around the waist

"It was a matter or either saving Haruhi or allowing her to suffer the public scandal that would have affected her career"Kyoya leaned back against the plush white seats in the limo that had been made specially for them. Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from Mori and Honey as him and Haruhi shared the love seat

"But anyone of us could have done it instead!"Hikaru argued obviously unhappy with Haruhi becoming Kyoyas bride

"Honey is betroved and so is Mori, as for you and Kaoru, I highly doubted that either of you could settled for letting the other down that aisle without a fight"Kyoya looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who both suddenly seemed to understand

"Kyoya your not serious about this are you?"Haruhi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with this whole situation

"Otoori men don't divorce Haruhi, nore do we remarry unless it is necessary"Kyoya held a sly grin on his face as he looked down at her. She was trapped, fully trapped in the tangled wed he had weaved around her the moment she said I do

"Sir we're here"The driver pulled to a stop as he opened the door for Kyoya and Haruhi to step out

"We'll see you in a month, Honey, Mori I assume you know what to do"Kyoya pulled Haruhi out of the limo and looked at Mori and Honey who both nodded

"Where are you two going!"In perfect unison the twins looked out the sunroof to see a helicopter with the Otoori family crest on it waiting for them

"Our honeymoon of course, it'd be strange if we didn't go"Kyoya dragged Haruhi off to the helicopter that began to start up. She stood there still in her wedding dress as Kyoya helped her up into the pair of seats that had been built to seat them comfortably

"Are you ready for take off sir?"The pilot asked as the doors closed as Kyoya buckled Haruhi in after she had been unable to do so herself

"Yes, and I'd like the window rolled up"The pilot nodded and pressed a button as a large sound proof black window rose to divide them from the pilot

"I apologize for that kiss, it lasted a bit longer then I had intended"Kyoya removed his glasses and began to whip them as Haruhi rested back against the seat trying to get comfortable in her dress

"I didn't mind, but why do all this? What do you have to gain"Haruhi looked over to Kyoya as he placed his glasses back on. He looked at her for a moment trying to find something for him to gain

"Nothing I suppose, perhaps I your companionship but that has no monetary gain"Kyoya smiled slightly at the thought, he had done something for only her with no real gain to it

"That doesn't sound like you"Haruhi couldn't help but question his intentions, he had nothing to gain from her yet he still saved her

"A lot of things haven't sounded like me lately"Kyoya

**-Honey Moon suit—**

"You kidding me right?"Haruhi stared in complete awh at the room before them. The bed sat in the middle of the room and was in the shape of a heart with red stain sheets. The lights had been dimmed and roses covered the floor for them leading towards the bed. The bathroom was enormous and had a hot tub big enough to fit 20 people. Not to mention to view from the windows that had been build as one-way glass

"Is this not to your liking? The original destination would have required a 8 hour flight but it you preferred the original then we can leave now"Kyoya withdrew his phone full prepared to have a plane ready for them but Haruhi shook her head

"No way! It's so nice here! And I beat they have the best fancy tuna!"Haruhi ran towards the bed and jumped down on it. To her surprise she practically fell asleep right then and there from how amazingly soft and fluffy it was. Kyoya closed the door and walked towards the bed. It was king sized large enough for both of them so he simply flopped down next to her

"I'm going to be doing some work Haruhi, if you need anything come find me"Kyoya rolled himself off the bed and withdrew his laptop from one of the suit cases. He walked into a room which she had assumed had been made into a study for them

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a bath"Haruhi walked over to her suit cases to find that all her things had already been placed in the dressers and drawers

"…there's no way I'm wearing this"Haruhi opened the top dresser to find that all that had been brought for her to sleep in was the skimpiest landre that no doubt Hikaru had designed

"I could just wear some of his clothes.. but that'd be a little weird"Haruhi sat there holding the purple nearly see through lacey night grown that had to be the most covering thing in that drawer.

'Kyoya won't care anyway'Haruhi thought as she rushed into the bathroom carrying the fabric with her

**-Kyoya—**

"Any word yet?"Kyoya stared at his laptop screen as Honey and Mori both nodded no

"Sorry Kyo-chan, but we already had people check his vacation homes in America"Honey and mori both looked at Kyoya who seemed to be getting an intense head ache.

"I see, if you get any new information on him please contact me"Kyoya pressed the escape button on his key board and the screen went blank. His head was pounding with the headache he had gained from all the stress of today.

"There is no aspire strong enough to fight off that man stupidity"Kyoya walked back out into the room to find that Haruhi was in the shower. He didn't think twice about it and rested down against the bed. Pulling his tie off and kicking off his shoes he attempted to undo the knots of pain forming in his back

"Do you need a back rub or are you stretching?" Haruhi stood here at the door blow drying her hair. Even for being 6 months pregnant she was surprisingly thin, it seemed the only weight she gained was in her stomach that wasn't protruding out as much as it did for most women.

"I'm just tense… what are you wearing? Isn't that a bit inappropriate"Kyoya removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand as he looked back at her. She moved towards the bed and shrugged obviously not seeing what was wrong with her wearing that around him.

'It's inappropriate it's not already on the floor'Kyoya thought as he watched her come up behind him, her hands rested against his back as his eyes scanned her body

"Believe it or not this is actually the most covering night gown, I know it's a bit awkward but I know it won't distract you"Haruhi pressed her hand against his back instantly feeling the knots in his muscles through his tux

"Do you ever relax?"Haruhi questioned as she helped him remove his tux jacket so she'd have more access to his back

"That is a luxury even I can not afford, running a company is very difficult"Kyoya closed his eyes enjoying the way he way she slowly began to undo the knots in his back

"You really should relax you know, it's no wonder you always have headaches"Haruhi smiled slightly as she could feel him starting to slowly unwind. Once she was sure every knot was gone she had laid herself down onto the bed

"Goodnight Haruhi, I believe I'll be able to sleep well tonight"Kyoya turned the lights off and crawled into bed with her. The covers draped over them as they laid there in silence

"Are you cold?"Kyoya eyes readjusted to the dark as he could see Haruhi shivering form slightly

"I'm not used to having such a cold sheet"Haruhi commented on the stain silk that was in deed cold.

"It's not wise for a pregnant women to be cold"Kyoya moved closer to her and held her against him tightly allowing her to warm herself up. She placed her hands against his chest as he rubbed her back

"Thank you Kyoya, you've done a lot for me today"Haruhi pressed her cheek against him as she closed her eyes

"I did it for myself Haruhi, think nothing of it"Kyoya simply replied as he held her there, the feelings he had long ignored for Tamakis sake seemed to slowly push themselves back to the surface

"What do you mean?"Haruhi whispered softly unsure of that he was going to say. They laid there in silence for a bit longer as her body slowly warmed

'For an Otoori I am a coward'Kyoya thought as he took a breath and spoke

_**"I lo..I care about you"**_

**When will he admit it? I am not sure :P**


	3. The Rejected Heart

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyoya? Where are you going?"Haruhi turned over onto her side to see Kyoya already fully dressed and heading for the door, he hadn't intended to wake her but apparently the movement did.

"I have some business to attend to, I'll be back by 2 sharp"Kyoya gave her a rare smile and headed out the door.

"Isn't this supposed to be our honey moon?"Haruhi pulled herself out of the overly soft bed and into the shower to get ready for the day

'11 AM? What am I going to do for that long? Maybe they packed me some books"Haruhi completely ignored the tv placed in front of the bed and walked into the bathroom

**-Kyoya—**

"Kyo-chan! We've been waiting!"Honey yelled as he squished his face against the small camera lense

"I was being detained by my 'wife', is he there?"Kyoya looked down at his laptop screen as he sipped his coffee.

"Tama-chan says he's scared your going to murder him!"Honey pointed to a pile of blankets behind him where no doubt Tamaki was hiding. Kyoyas eye twitched in annoyance at his childish friend

"Tamaki come speak to me now or I'll burn whatever resort your at to the ground with you in it"That was more then enough for Tamaki to rush over to the computer

"Hi Kyoya"Tamaki looked down at the computer screen as Mori and Honey held him in place so he wouldn't try to run away.

"Where the hell have you been Tamaki? Haruhi was felt standing there because of you"Kyoya could feel the anger pulsing through him and he's sure it showed because even through the compute Tamaki felt scared

"I couldn't do it Kyoya! The pressure of being a father! It's just.. I CAN'T DO IT!"Tamaki hands gripped the computer screen as he began to sob like an idiot.

"You should have thought of that before sleeping with her"Kyoya clenched his coffee mug and had the iciest glare in his eyes

"I.. I'm just romantic and princely I can't be a dad! I panicked… I don't want to raze a kid"Tamaki whined as he looked at Kyoya with sad pleading eyes

"You're an idiot, do you even intend on coming back to her?"Kyoya couldn't help but wonder if he would even come back to see her

"I.. I don't want to, she'll expect me to be a father and.. I CAN'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO!"Tamaki yelled as he pictured the image of Haruhi handing him a baby

"Then stay away Tamaki, don't return"And with that Kyoya closed his laptop not bothering to listen to whatever else he had to say

"Your such an idiot, I've never wanted to kill someone so badly in my life.. how could you simply abandon her after everything that's happened"Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose and then pushed away from his desk only to look over some paper work

**-Haruhi—**

"I wonder if you're a boy or girl"Haruhi rubbed her stomach slightly as she sat there in one of the chairs. She had picked a book off the shelf in Kyoyas office not expecting him to mind

"But when did gender ever really matter"Haruhi opened the cover of the book to see something she really hadn't expected to, inside the cover was a photo of her from her high school graduation, she had given it to Kyoya a long time ago

'He still kept it? And in a book of all places'Haruhi thought with a slight smile on her face as she placed the photo back inside

"You shouldn't go snooping through peoples things, some people might find it rude"Kyoya stood there at the door with his laptop tucked under his arm

"I thought you weren't coming back till 2"Haruhi glanced over at the clock to see it was only 12:35

"It's our honeymoon, it'd be inconciderate if I worked for too long"Kyoya placed his laptop on the near by table and walked towards the bed.

"Come Haruhi"Kyoya took a seat on the bed and Haruhi stood walking towards him. She placed the book on the desk and sat down making the bed wiggle

"Tamaki isn't coming back"His words seemed to burn her as she flinched slightly

"Why"It wasn't really a question to him, it was as if she was asking the world but none the less he answered it

"He said he can't handle being a father"Kyoya looked over to her, she had always been so strong but now she was crying

"That bastard! He promised"Haruhi couldn't believe it, he had abanded her, fully because of something he caused

"I'm not very good at this so I apologize"Kyoya placed his arms around her as he pulled her into his lap. The soft sobbing sounds she made his heart ache in pain

"He-hes such a ass"Haruhi rested her head against Kyoyas shoulder letting her tears slowly soak his shirt as she clung to him

"No he's simply an idiot"They sat there in silence while she cried and mumbled things softly about her father being right

"Haruhi"Kyoya whispered her name softly as she lifted her head. The tears stained her cheeks as he placed his hand against them to whip the tears away

"I am your friend first as your husband second, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask"Kyoya gave her a rare smile, the ones he had done maybe a 3 times in his life.

"Thank you"Haruhi crawled off his lap and onto the bed, she rested her head against the soft mattress as Kyoya rubbed her back gently soothing her

"I'll fetch you some water"Kyoya pulled away from her and turned towards the small kitchen only to have Haruhi sit up and grab his hand

"Would you like something else?"Kyoya was confused as Haruhi sat there holding onto his hand like he was a lifeline, she looked up at him with desperation in her eyes. Her lips seemed to not move as she spoke..

_**"I want a kiss"**_

**demand is… 3 :P**


	4. A Hidden Secret

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi I don't think your thinking clearly right now"Kyoya hand touched her cheek whipping the reminder of her tears from her face.

"Please Kyoya"It was perhaps the first and last time he's ever heard her plead for anything. She was hurt and needed that comfort. Kyoya looked down at her, the look of pain in her eyes hurt him more then she could even imagen

"Don't degrade yourself to begging Haruhi, it's beneath you"Kyoya bent down and ever so slowly, his eyes seemed to search hers for any sign of fear or regret but found none.

'Why would any man give up someone like her'He placed his arms behind her gently lowering her back down onto the bed making sure not to place any weight on her. His lips seemed to warm hers with a sweet passion. Haruhi closed her eyes and relaxed knowing she was fully safe with him, as he seemed to deepen the kiss by pressing harder against her

'I can feel your desperation Haruhi..does it hurt that bad'Kyoya thoughts wondered as he pushed it a little further slipping his tongue between her parted lips earning a little gasp of surprise from her. Haruhis mind drew a blank as she melted into the bed. Her hands tugged against his shirt till her fingers found the buttons and started to undo them

"Your too fragile for this"Kyoya placed his hands over hers stopping her fingers as she laid there taking in a breath of air

"I can't get anymore pregnant"Haruhi attempted to continue only for him to tighten his grip

"I'm not going to take advantage of your pain Haruhi"A slight smile crossed her lips as she slowly pulled her hand away from him. He hovered above her with a concerned look on his face, afraid he'd hurt her

"Thank you, you know Kyoya I should have picked you, it'd be a lot easier"Her words were like a slap in the face as he gripped the sheet beneath her

"What's that supposed to mean?"His eyes narrowed as he glared at her feeling insulted

"I mean that if I had picked you then I never would have gotten hurt, you're really sweet, even if you don't let on about it"Haruhi couldn't help but recall the first time she had ever realized that about him

"It seems a bit like déjà vu doesn't it?"Kyoya chuckled slightly as he sat up at the end of the bed and recalled the memory

"Yes but this time I actually got a kiss out of it"Haruhi was teased but she crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully

"Oh were you expecting more?"His voice was lighter almost playful as he turned his head to look at her

"Of course you are my husband, and we have yet to break the bed in"Maybe it was the way she said it but it didn't seem like joke as Kyoya turned himself around fully and pulled her back down onto the bed with him

"Then we're break it in"His hands rested on her hips as he brought himself extremely close to her

"That sounds like a great idea"She stuck her tongue out at him obviously joking as that smirk stayed on his face

"…I'm apologize Haruhi but.. It's just too funny"Kyoya couldn't help it for the first time since he had met Tamaki he laughed, he seriously laughed. He held his stomach as he laid there next to Haurhi who could only stare at him in shock

"I didn't know you were capable of laughter"Haruhi herself began laughing as they laid there together laughing feeling a lot better then either of them had in a long time

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Tama-chan are you really not coming back?"Honey sat there poking at Tamaki who sat there looking down at his hands

"I can't be a father, it's not in my nature'Tamaki clenched his hands together as Mori patted his head

"We'll take care of her"Mori assured him

"Make sure she marries right okay? She'll find someone new I'm sure"Honey and Mori glanced at each other confused for a moment

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan already got married"

**-That night—**

"Are you alright Haruhi? You're walking oddly"Kyoya looked up from his laptop as Haruhi wobbled around the room. It was nearly midnight and he was doing some work while sitting on their bed while Haruhi insisted on cleaning up

"Huh? Oh I'm fine my feet are just a bit swollen today"Haruhi looked down at her slightly puffy feet. Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up and to her surprise he picked her up bridal style

"You're not supposed to walk when their swollen, that can cause some very unflattering side effects"Kyoya gently rested her down on a near by chair and propped her feet up on another

"Don't you have work to do"Haruhi questioned as she looked over to his laptop that sat on the bed unattended

"Nothing that can't wait till your comfortable"Kyoya placed one of the pillows behind her head and handed her a book

"It's been awhile since I've actually talked to you like this"Haruhi ran her fingers off the cover of the book as Kyoya pulled a chair up next to her

"I believe the last time was not more then a few months ago, I've been busy"Kyoya placed his hand over hers as she stopped feeling the cover

"Even when Tamaki and I had been dating you visited us every weekend"Haruhi glanced over to him. It was quite

"Are you going to bring up that incident? I thought we agreed never to speak of it again"Kyoya gripped her hand slightly, it was an unsettling silence

"I know, but was it for me or for you?"Haruhi curled her fingers around his as he seemed a bit surprised

"It Tamaki had found out it would have been the end of you two"Kyoya squeezed her hand as he allowed her fingers to lace in with his

"Either way we would have ended, I don't understand why you left like that"Her voice was a bit shaky and nervous but it was nothing compared to the guilt Kyoya could feel, he had buried it for what seemed like years

_**"I was scared"**_

**do you know what happened?:P**


	5. Reminder

**Thank you for the review :D**

"How long do you intend to ignore me? It's been a good day and a half"Kyoya stood behind Haruhi as she sat there picking at her sushi. Since last night she had completely ignored him and only replied to him when necessary, which in this case was never

"I wonder how many pieces it'd take to fill a suit case"Haruhi spoke only to herself as she used her chopsticks to pile them next to each other

"It's take 50-100 depending on the size, now are you going to at least say something to me? Your being childish"That alone was pushing it as she placed her chop sticks down and turned to him

"That coming from the man who ran away in the middle of the night out of fear"Haruhi turned back to her plate and started stabbing at it

"It was near dawn when I left"Kyoya corrected as he stood behind her, his arms reached over and pressed against the counter keeping her cornered

"It doesn't change that you left"Haruhi simply ignored his attempts to get her to turn around again

"It was meant to only be a one time thing, neither of us had any intention of pursuing a relationship after"His words seemed to burn in a way she couldn't understand. As she placed her chop sticks down and turned towards him

"What if I wanted to, you didn't even give me the chance to talk to you, you just left"

**-1 week later—**

Kyoya had stayed in his office nearly every moment, he came to bed only when she was asleep and left before she had woken up.

"Now who's being childish"Haruhi groaned out a she rolled over onto her side only to feel it was empty again

'Really? I didn't know he was capable of waking up so early'Haruhi pulled herself out of bed and stretched her arms out. She was reaching towards her 7th month of pregnancy so she was a bit more exhausted then usual but that didn't really stop her from doing anything except cleaning

"Breakfast already delivered huh? My cooking isn't that bad"Haruhi looked down at the kitchen counter to find that it had been covered in a breakfast from room serves. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned back to the living room only to stop and look towards the door that had remained shut for the past week

'I guess.. maybe I did go too far with the things I said'Haruhi thought as she walked back into the kitchen and poured a second cup of coffee

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Kyoya I have some coffee for you, can I come in?"Haruhi knocked against the door a bit nervous that he wasn't answering

"Kyoya?"She had been standing there for a good 5 minutes and heard no reply

"Kyoya I'm coming in"She pushed open the door with her hands still fully only to realize that the door had been unlocked and stepped inside

"… He's asleep"Haruhi placed the two cups on the side and walked towards Kyoya who sat there sleeping at his desk. His head rested down against his hands as he had a few papers shattered under him

"Kyoya.. Kyoya wake up"Haruhi gently shook him as she looked around his office. It was a simple one that was extremely clean, the only dirty thing about it was the floor covered in crumpled up papers

'What's been keeping you up all night'Haruhi picked up one of the papers and opened it ignoring the small groaning sound coming from behind her

**-In the lobby—**

"Sir I'm sorry but we can not give you that information, we are under strict orders"The women apologize as she looked up from her computer

"I need to know what room their in, I'll pay you any amount you want"

"500"The women looked up at the man

"Done"

**-Honey Moon Suit (Penthouse)-**

"An apology?"Haruhi looked down at the paper to see that it was an apology letter to her, and it she was right all these papers on the ground were also to her

"I haven't been able to find the right words to apologize with yet"Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked over to Haruhi who turned towards him a bit surprised

"You could always say sorry and that'd be enough"Haruhi crumpled the paper back up and put it in the garbage can

"That seemed to simple, you wouldn't truly forgive me"Kyoya grinned with a bit of pride at how well he knew her

"It's not like that night meant anything, you even went so far as to use protection"Haruhi simply shrugged as he stood up from his desk and cracked his neck letting a bit of tension out of his body

"I was simply being cautious"It was after all in his nature

"But Haruhi, there's something that'd I've been wondering for some time now, if we're speaking again would you mind answering it?"Kyoya approached her as he gently took her hand in his

"Go ahead"Haruhi simply shrugged not really feel any anger towards him anymore

"Who was better? Tamaki or me?"A smirk seemed to spread across his face in the worst most devious way as he saw her mouth drop and eyes go wide

"What the hell! That's a really perverted question!"Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit shocked, surely he didn't care about winning even in that category could he?

**"Do you need a reminder?"**

**Demand is.. 4:P**


	6. Ignore the Knocking

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Since when are you so forward?"Haruhi cold feel the door against her back as he stood in front of her.

"I haven't actually seen you in a week, as my wife you do have some duties"Kyoya leaned forward and smirked at her, their faces nearly an inch apart

'He's joking, completely joking'Haruhi thought as she saw how his smirk seemed to hold some laughter behind it

"Of course how could I forget my wifely duties"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him

'She's so willing it's almost too easy'Kyoya thought as he opened the door behind her as his arms slipped behind her back keeping her steady

"Shall we move this to the bed then"It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement as he backed up her slowly keeping her giggling slightly

"I'll remind you why you cheated in the first place"Kyoya was careful as he backed her up against the bed. She sat down on the bed as he hovered over her being careful to keep his weight off her stomach

"All though now it's not considered cheating"His fingers ran along her sides till they reached the bottom of the soft dress that she had wore.

'He's serious, oh crap!'Haruhi heart panicked as she could feel his fingers hook into the fabric of her dress as he looked at her. His eyes alone seemed to entrances her, gently with the a light kiss on her neck he had her lying down completely vulnerable to him

"You can relax Haruhi, I'm not going to hurt you"Their kisses now up to two normally were sweet and soft with a bit of passion just enough to feel the caring in them. But this one was different, it was burning, it was hot and nearly burnt her lips off by the heat she could feel forming between them.

'It feelings like I'm melting.. deeper into this fluffy bed.. is he pushing be down.. no.. I'm just melting'Her fingers tangled into his hair as he pushed her down further. His hands gripped against her dress before she could even speak…

**ripp**

"Ky-kyoya"Haruhis voice was muffled as he refused to break their kiss once he had torn her dress open. The light blue smooth fabric fell to her side as she he pushed it off her shoulders forcing her back to arch up towards him.

"Shh, the more you talk the harder it'll be to make you forget"Kyoyas voice did nothing but pull her deeper into the feeling she had of melting deep into the bed not being able to feel anything but his hands and lips pressed against her

'Forget about him Haruhi, I was wrong to leave you in his hands to begin with'The thought seemed to burn through his thought as he pulled away from her to see her eyes closed as she relaxed breathless into the bed

"Which do you prefer Haruhi? Top or bottom?"This was a real question. His eyes looked at her fully ready to accept whatever she wanted

'I'm getting a choice? This is different… then again I could never image Kyoya being submissive to anyone'Haruhi thought as she slowly unlaced her fingers from his hair

"Can we do it standing up?"He looked at her surprised for a moment before a wide grin crossed his face

"My Haruhi, you've become quite the naughty girl, I can remember when you didn't know what S and M was"Kyoya gripped her hips pulling her towards him as her hands gripped his shoulder. He wasted no time and placing her back against the wall nearest to the bed.

"Maybe we can try that one day"His voice was low and rough as he whispered in her ear. As his lips seemed to crash back into hers she lost all track of time and so did he. The once very observant Kyoya was lost as his hands struggled to rip every piece of fabric off her body behind pulled away only to breath for a moment

"In y-your dreams"Even in the state she was in she wasn't about to not fight him back in some way.

"Shh, silence is the best answer"Kyoya couldn't believe his ability to compose a proper sentence as unbuckle his pants not bothering to take them off fully just enough to set himself free. Haruhi didn't seem to notice as she was burning in the passion and heat that his kissed left on her lips

'God it's been months'Haruhi couldn't believe how badly she wanted him, it was as if she was dying to have him and couldn't live without having him right this moment

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something"Kyoya held her hips steady as he pressed himself against her watching how she squirmed under him. Her hips bucked forwards attempting to help him sink into her only for him to pull back slightly

"Eager aren't we"He chuckled slightly as he pressed against her slightly. It was a tight fit, after all the month of having no such physical contact she was practically virgin tight. But he pushed forward slightly just an inch allowing himself to feel the pleasure that had been felt so long ago

"Hm!"She burned her face into his shoulder as she gripped his shirt feeling the familiar pleasure that she made her moan

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Kyoya.. hmm"She whispered his name slightly as he took his time easing his way into her. He had no intention of hurrying or moving any sooner then he had to as he held her  
>there<p>

"Haruhi, listen to me"He was only half way in and she was halfway lost in her own world by the time he had raised her head to look at him

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Haruhi I.. I love you, I'm sorry for not admitting that night"Her eyes shined with tears as she smiled up at him slight as he pushed deeper. She gasped slightly as she shivered when he finally entered her completely

"I…I"Her voice was weak but she knew she had to tell him the truth no matter what happened. It was only then that the sound of a key and the opening of a door revealed something that should not have been seen

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	7. My Knight

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What does it look like? We're on our honey moon"Kyoya turned his head slightly to look towards the door as Haruhi buried her head in his chest too hide

"Seriously? I come on! Kaoru was right I should have called first"Hikaru looked away in disgust as he covered his eyes. That image was going to be burned into his brain for a long time

"If you had called we would have finished sooner, Haruhi we'll finish later"Kyoya whispered softly into her ear as he withdrew himself but held her steady with his hands. Her legs dropped to the floor as she still refused to remove her face from his shirt

"Is seduction really that much of a talent for you that even Haruhi fell for it"Hikaru closed the door behind him as he dragged in a box behind him. He placed it on the bed and watched as Kyoya took a seat on it keeping Haruhi in his lap

'That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen'Hikaru couldn't help but think as he watched Haruhi slowly remove her self from Kyoya and look over to him

"It's alright Haruhi, we're both adults here"Hikaru never could stay bad at her for long, and he didn't even have a real reason too

"What is so important that you had to brag into our room for? And more importantly how did you get in"Kyoya pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it over Haruhi as she sat there covering herself in the bits of fabric she still had on

"This was sent to our house this morning.. It was addressed for Haruhi from.. mm the boss"Hikaru placed the piece of paper in Kyoyas hand. On it was the return address and mailing information all addressed to Haruhi

"This isn't the only box I assume"Kyoya crumpled the paper in his hand as he looked over to see Haruhi holding a worried expression on her face

"There's about 20 more at our house.."Hikaru couldn't help but suddenly regret coming

"That coward"Kyoya ripped open the lid of the box and yes it was as he thought

'That cowardly bastard! He's kicking her out!'Kyoya stared down at the box, inside was a pile of Haruhis books and clothes along with one of her small items

"Is that my stuff?"Haruhi voice trailed off into a whisper as she looked down into the box

'That.. that asshole! I'm going to murder him once I get my hands on him!'Kyoya slammed the box shut as he turned back to Haruhi who sat there on the brink of tears

"Haruhi.. "Hikaru noticed too as he stepped towards her only to have her flinch

"I'm fine!"And with that she ran into the closet and slammed the door behind her. She curled into a ball at the bottom on the closet floor and held herself tight

"Ta-tamaki you-you bas-ast-ard"She stuttered as her tears fell to the floor soaking the carpet under her

"Hikaru I think you should leave, have all her things moved into my mansion and next time call"Kyoya grabbed the box and placed it back into Hikarus arms before pushing him out the door

"Hey wait!"But Kyoya had already slammed the door in his face

**-Tamaki—**

"I see.. so she's already married.. but who.."Tamaki sat there staring out the window of his hotel room. Honey and Mori had both refused to tell him

"Maybe Kyoya will know.. I should call him"

**-Kyoya and Haruhi—**

"Haruhi open the door please"Kyoya stood there outside the closet door, his voice was soft and clam as he tried to get her to open the door

"I-I'm fine really"She chocked on her words as she spoke with tears streaming from her eyes

"Haruhi please open the door, I can't help you until you do"Kyoya moved towards the nightstand and withdrew a key from the drawer. He traced his fingers over it and then walked back towards the closet

"I-I'm O-Ok-okay"She shivered in the coldness she felt as Kyoya slipped the key into the whole and opened the door

'Yes I'm going to murder him'Kyoya kneeled down as he looked at Haruhi, she didn't open her eyes or move, she just laid there and cried

"Haruhi, I promise it'll all work out, please stop crying"He cradled her in his arms as she cried softly into his chest. His arms tightened around her making her feel safe as her tears slowly began to stop

"He's really left me"Haruhi whispered softly into his chest in disbelief as his hand gently rubbed her back

"Tamaki was never the type of man to take things seriously, but Haruhi I will never leave your side"Kyoya whispered softly trying to consol her

"I'm not ready to love you Kyoya…"Her voice trialed off in the sadness that she knew was true. She felt him tighten his arms around her pulling her closer

"At least your accepting that you may love me one day, but for now know that I love you"His voice soothed her as she relaxed into his arms trying to enjoy his warmth

"When did you become my white knight?"Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she thought of Kyoya as a white knight

'I guess dark knight suits him better'Haruhi thought as she could hear him chuckling slightly

"The moment you lost your prince, someone needed to save you"Kyoya smiled at the thought of Haruhi thinking of him in such a light. His arms loosened slightly as he lowered his head to kiss her forehead

"Thank you for saving me.. on more then one occasion"Haruhi puffy red eyes didn't seem so puffy as she smiled up at him happily enjoying the way he seemed to be lifting her mood

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Answer it"Haruhi pointed down to Kyoyas pocket as he reached down and pulled it out and flipped it open

"Hello?"Kyoya put it on speaker phone as he pulled Haruhi into his lap leaving playful kisses on her neck making her giggle

_**"KYOYA! DO YOU KNOW WHO HARUHSI HUSBAND IS!"**_

** Give me a line for him to say, make it burn:P**


	8. Returning

**All wonderful suggestions :D**

At the sound of that idiots voice, Haruhi began to shiver unconsciously against him. Unable to fully suppress the rage building within him, Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he triumphantly spat out **(Thank you QuicksilverGirl)**

"Yes you stupid bastard"Kyoya voice was rough with the rage that began to slip out as he heard Tamakis voice **(Thank you Jay D. Moore)**

"Well who is it! I need to find him! Haruhi is still mine!"Tamakis voice yelled through the phone in a burst of desperation

"Well its obviously not you, moron"The anger in his voice did not go unnoticed by Tamaki. But Kyoya simply held her closer allowing her to cling to him **(Thank you Tracey4t)**

"Kyoya that hurt!" Tamaki is still confused because of his idiotic inability to put pieces together pouted a bit hurt be being called a moron **(Thank you ChicInGlitter)**

"She married someone that she should have been with all along. He's a real man who truly loves her and won't abandon her ever"His voice softened as he looked down to see Haruhi still shivering against him, the very sound of Tamakis voice hurt her so much more then she had expected **(Thank you kouga's older women)**

"I..I didn't abandon her! I just didn't want to be a father! I still love her! Now give me his name!"Tamaki stared at the wall frustrated with all the thoughts of himself as a father, sure he loved kids but raising one was a different story

"You left the mother of your child standing alone at the alter. You didn't even have the decency to tell her yourself! We had to track your cowardly ass down!"And that was it he had lost all caring for his once best friends feelings, he was beyond angry, beyond pissed it was as if the gate wall to hell had opened as he was actually a demon lord** (Thank you divina126)**

"But I still love her!"Tamakis voice was desperate and lost in the fear that he had actually lost her to someone else, someone that Kyoya thought so highly of

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"His voice must have been heard through out the enter floor because suddenly everything went quite. Haruhi had stopped shaking and was now looking up at him the anger in his eyes seemed to shock her, but it didn't scare her. **(Thank you luckystar03)**

"Huh? Wife? What are you talking about Kyoya? We're talking about Haruhi here! And when did you get married? Do I know her?"If there was a limit to being idiotic Tamaki had reached it and then created a new one.

'…Idiot'Haruhi had snapped out of her depression and reached up to take the phone out of his hand before Kyoya could say anymore

"Kyoya can't talk right now. We're consummating our marriage, bye"Haruhi couldn't believe how confident she sounded but she closed the phone not waiting for a responds **(Thank you Boydia )**

"Are we?"He removed the phone from her hand and placed it on the floor of the closet.

"I've got a headache"She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed open the closet door behind running out leaving him sitting there

"Great she's one of those"

**-Tamaki-**

"Consummating? Mm Haruhi was there so that can only mean… KYOYA WENT TO VISIT HARUHI ON HER HONEYMOON!"Tamaki threw his phone to the side and fell onto the be

"I wonder who she married.. I guess.. I could just go find out for myself.."

**-1 month later—**

"Kyoya.. mm.."Haruhi stood there in her light blue sun dress compliments of the Hikaru and Kaoru as Kyoya helped her out of the helicopter

"Yes? Are you not feeling well?"He held her steady as her feet touched the ground.

"I forgot to take my supplements this morning"She placed her hands against her stomach as she could feel the small baby stirring around

"I'll have then brought to us once we arrive home"Kyoya didn't bother telling her about her things being moved into his mansion. It wasn't really necessary

"Kaoru found me a nice apartment down the block from their estate"Haruhi smiled as she remembered the pictures Kaoru had sent her through her e-mail not more then a week ago. Kyoya helped her into the waiting car as their things were being sent over later.

"That sounds fine but I don't really enjoy the idea of living in an apartment"It had been assumed they would live together, husbands and wife's normally do

"Mm.. once I move my things into the apartment your like it.. I'm sure"She rested her head against his shoulder as she drifted off to bed. It was near 4 am since they had left rather early.

"Take us home"

**-Kaoru and Hikaru—**

"Are you sure about this? It seems bit.. too old school"Hikaru stared at the room as Kaoru finished placing the pillows on the couch

"Kyoya said to remake it just like the apartment"Kaoru tilted his head just as Hikaru did and looked at the room

"If you hadn't had sent those pictures then we could have done anything we wanted"Hikaru signed as he walked over to one of the cream colored chairs and sat down

"If you had told me sooner she'd be moving in with him I wouldn't have looked up apartments"Kaoru didn't bother arguing with Hikaru even if he was wrong

"Are you really okay with all this Hikaru?"Kaoru looked over to his brother who sat there silently

"I wish I had taken Tonos place that day"Hikaru stared down at the now soft brown carpet that covered the floors

"I know, but she seemed happy enough"Kaoru stood up and wrapped his arms around his brother

"Come on their be home soon let's go"Hikaru pushed aside his feelings and hugged his brother back

**-Kyoya and Haruhi—**

"Even when asleep your overly tempting Haruhi"Kyoya placed Haruhi down on the soft white bed that Hikaru and Kaoru had brought in for him. They had completely redone the master bedroom to look like the apartment Haruhi was so happy to have

**-beeeppp-**

"The intercom works well"Kyoya commented as he walked towards the small white intercom on the wall and pressed the red flashing button

_**"Master Souh is here to see you Sir"**_

**What will happen? :P**


	9. Tamakis Stupidity

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"Let him in"Kyoya stepped out of the master bed room leaving Haruhi asleep as he walked down the hall way towards the sitting room that Tamaki would no doubt be waiting in **(Thank you for the line)**

"Kyoya! Where have you been! I've visited every day this week!"Tamaki sat there on the black leather couch playing with his hair as Kyoya walked in and shut the door making sure to lock it behind him

"The real question is where have you been Tamaki? I asked you not to return"His voice was cold and harsh which seemed to affect Tamaki who sat up and looked back at him with a serious look in his eyes

"I came back to take Haruhi away from whatever monster she married!"Tamaki couldn't help but notice the aura of rage that was slowly forming around him

"If you want to see her that badly, I'll gladly show her to you"That cunning smirk crossed his lips as Tamaki stood up

"Yes! Let's go to their house and rip her away from him!"Tamaki marched towards the door only to see it was locked

"Kyoya the door won't open"Tamaki looked back to see Kyoya sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on his tv

"If you want to see her you can on this"Kyoya entered the security code and there was Haruhi sleeping on the screen. Tamaki instantly walked away from the door and stared up at the screen

"Where is she?"The peacefully look on her face seemed to upset him as his hands gripped the edges of the chair he was sitting in

"In her husbands bed"Kyoyas answer was simple but yet Tamaki didn't pick it up

"Where is her husbands bed?"Tamaki wasn't even thinking just staring

"Tamaki are you aware, that you can feel free to use your brain at any time?"Kyoya couldn't believe it, the level of idiotic things Tamaki had said in the past didn't compare to now **(Thank you Boydia)**

'He just stupider with him'Kyoya thought as Tamaki suddenly began to ponder what he was saying

"I'll show you the wedding video, sense almost every news media in Japan was there to record it"Kyoya pressed a few buttons and there it was up on screen Haruhi standing there at the alter

"I don't want to see her get stood up… She's going to start to cry I know it"Tamaki looked away from the screen only to feel Kyoyas hand push his face against it

"Her husband is about to walk up there and save her"Kyoya released Tamakis head as Tamaki stood there staring at the screen

It was silent.. and then it happened… it wasn't something expected but it was something that was the right thing to do. Kyoya disappeared from the brooms side and entered again through the double doors making his way to Haruhi.

"You.. YOU BASTARD!"Tamaki spun around to see Kyoya simply sitting there across from him waiting

"Seeing how YOU failed to show up, I couldn't just let her stand there, now could I?"Kyoya had a proud smirk on his face as Tamaki got closer **(Thank you Rosalee Ember)**

"You where supposed to be my best man! That the hell Kyoya!"Tamaki fists clenched in anger as he stared at the man who he would have once called his bestfriend. Kyoya stood up and looked at Tamaki not the least bit afraid of him

"I was your best man, but you left the only women I've ever given a dam about standing there alone to deal with all the shame and embarrassment of being left there with every eye in Japan watching her"Kyoya couldn't help it he we full ready to kill Tamaki right were he stood as his hands grabbed Tamakis collar

"YOU LOVE HER! YOU BACK STABBING BASTARD!"Tamaki raised his fist and hit Kyoya clear across the face knocking his glasses to the ground

"YOUR A CHILDISH AGGROGANT NARASSISTIC… disgrace of a man"Kyoya voice lowered at the last part as he released Tamakis collar only to send a fist flying straight into his stomach causing Tamaki to step back

"Yo-you betray-yed me! You took Haruhi from me, but I'll win her back, that'd my child Otoor!"Tamaki held his stomach as Kyoya moved towards the door and unlocked it

"Get out Souh, your no friend of mine"

**-Haruhi—**

"Huh? Oh wow it's even nicer then in the photos"Haruhi whispered with a yawn as she crawled out of the bed and looked around the room

"Kyoya!"Haruhi called out his name and got no responds

**-Kyoya—**

"I suppose this will be an interesting few months"Kyoya picked his glasses back up off the floor and placed them on as he straightened himself out

"Have the security guards alerted that Master Souh may not be let back in under any circumstances"Kyoya spoke to the maid who stood outside his door having no doubt heard their argument, she nodded and ran down the halls not questioning him

"Now.. that was it that Haruhi needed.. oh yes she needed her supplements"Kyoya mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the master bedroom to see Haruhi sitting on the bed looking a bit confused

"Kyoya where are we?"Haruhi looked out the window and knew for a fact they were not in the apartment she had wanted

"I had the master bedroom redone like the apartment you wanted, is there something you don't like? It can be replaced immediately"Kyoya stood a seat next to her not really taking notice of himself before he came, he didn't see the redness of his cheek where Tamaki had punched him

"What happened to your face? Or I guess your cheek"She reached up and touched her hands to his cheek feeling it was warm and tender

"I had a confrontation"Kyoya placed his hand against her and lowered it from his face

"So had the nerve to fight you? And in your own house? The only person that is that stupid is..he was here?"Haruhi voice was softer as she suddenly realized why Kyoya hadn't been in bed or watching her like he normally did

"I sent him away after having a few words with him"Kyoya voice was reassuring as he brushed the hairs from his eyes

"What did he want?"She was almost scared of his answer but needed to know

"He wanted you back"Kyoya lips kissed the top of her forehead as he gently rubbing her back. Her eyes stared off into the distance as she looked up at him, their eyes locked as she spoke

_**"I want to see him"**_

**She may just break his heart:P**


	10. Why I Hate You

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Why?"Normally he'd never question her, but this time was different

"I need to talk to him"She couldn't meet his eyes as he held her. She could feel his hands tense as he looked to understand

"I'll step up a meeting then"Kyoya hands released her as he walked away from the bed leaving her sitting there

"You still love him don't you? That's why you want to talk to him, you want to see him"Kyoya clenched his phone in his hand as he stood there facing away from her

"We never had a clean break"Haruhi answered as she looked down at the sheets, the guilt was awful but what he said was true

'I do still love him'Haruhi thought as she knew she was an idiot

"Souh, Haruhi would like to see you"Kyoya voice reached her ears as she turned to see him on the phone. His face was cringed with pain as he gripped the phone tighter and tighter

"I'll drop her off at your house then"Kyoya was shaking, not from fear, not from pain, but from the strength it was taking him not to cry

"Haruhi get dressed, you'll be going there for dinner"He didn't look back at her, he just turned away from her and walked straight out the door

"Kyoya…I'm sorry.."She whispered softly as she crawled off the bed and went to get dressed

**-Kyoya—**

"Dammit! Why. Can't. I. Ever. Beat. Him!"Kyoya slammed his fists into the wall with each step he took down the hall. The servants cleared a path for him in fear he'd murder them

"Haruhi you.. dammit!"Kyoya grabbed the vase nearest to him and flung it off the railing before punching the wall again, his knuckles bleed as he removed them from the wall.

"Why.. I've given you everything and your still want to see him! What does he have that I'm lacking"Kyoya whispered to himself as he whipped the blood from his hands and went to go wrap them before Haruhi was ready

**-Haruhi—**

"I'm ready"Haruhi looked into the mirror checking herself, her makeup was light as she wore a purple dress that Kyoya had bought her not long ago. It covered her baby bump well but still showed she was with child. Her shoes were flat as she moved towards the door they slipped in perfectly

"Haruhi I'll be driving you"Kyoya pushed open the door and looked to see her dressed and ready

"You look beautiful dearest"Kyoya smilied weakly as he took her hand in his, he lead her down the stairs and out to the car without another word

'You even dress up to see him…'Kyoya thought as he closed the door for her and got into his side of the car

"What happened to your hand?"She didn't really have to ask, she could hear the sound of him punching the walls when she was changing

"I lost my temper for a moment, what time should I expect you home?"Kyoya was clam as he held onto the stirring wheel

"I'll just take a cab home"Haruhi answered

'So your not sure.. are you considering spending the night?..'Kyoya couldn't shake that thought as he speed down the road

"I see"Kyoya simply answered not waiting to say anymore

"I'll see you when I get home"Haruhi opened the door as stepped out as the gate to the Souh mansion opened

"Haruhi"He reached his hand out and grabbed hers

"Yes?"She looked back at him. His eyes pleaded with her not to go.

'I need to at least talk to him'Haruhi thought as she left his grip tighten slightly

"I love you, keep that in mind please"And with that he let go of her hand and watched her walk away

"Don't go, dammit Haruhi.. don't go"Kyoya voice was nothing more then a whisper on the wind as he saw the doors close behind her

**-Souh Mansion—**

"Master Souh is ready for you"The maids bowed as they made a path for Haruhi to what she assumed was the room he was in

"Haruhi! Nice to see you again"Tamaki sat there in a red velvet chair. The table was round and covered in a layer of candle lite that showed the meal made for two.

"It's nice to see you as well"Haruhi stood a seat across from him and smiled

"What is it you wanted to see me about? Have you decided to come back to me yet?"He snapped his fingers and the butler poured her a cup of wine

"I can't drink, remember?"Haruhi pointed to her stomach as Tamaki just blinked

"We don't need a child right now anyway Haruhi"Tamaki placed the glass in her hand

'He's… this is why I.. why I hated him before.. it wasn't that he abanded me! It was that he didn't want this baby'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes and placed the glass back down

"I came here to talk Tamaki, not drink"Haruhi watched as he sipped his wine and smiled that princely smile he had won her over with

"Haruhi my love, you are as straight to the point as ever, it's one of the many things I adore about you"His words were sweet and he was turning up the charm

"Flattery won't get you anywhere tonight, I'm a married women"Haruhi gripped the base of her wine glass and looked into it to see herself

'Yes.. I'm married.. to a wonderful man'Haruhi thought as she suddenly remembered how Kyoya was so wiling to save her time and time again

"You were meant to be married to me"Tamaki stood up and walked towards her, he held his hand out to her

"You stood me up Tamaki, wasn't that your own fault"She placed her hands in his and he quickly lifted her off her feet into the air as he glided across the floor with her

"It was a mistake I'll undo, even he can't stop a divorce by my lawyers"Tamaki motioned for the servants to close the doors and dim the lights. They did so without a complaint.

"I don't want a divorce"She was completely unaware of any of this as they danced through out the room

"Haruhi what are you saying?"They stood, they didn't move an inch as Haruhi looked up to see confusion in his blue eyes

"I don't think I love you anymore"She felt his hands tighten their grip on her as he looked at her with fury in his eyes

"What has he done to you? What type of terrible dark magic has he pulled?"Tamaki looked down at her in complete shock

"Tamaki I want to go home, give me a phone I'm calling my husband"Haruhi tried to pull her hand away from him only to have him tighten it

"No, I love you Haruhi"He tugged he to him, his lips crushed hers in a violent almost painful kiss. She screamed slightly only to realize that he was muffing it and backing her up against the wall where she was completely cornered in

"Tamaki stop it!"She yelled the moment he pulled away only to have him pin he agains the wall stopping her movements

_**"We aren't done yet"**_

**How will Kyoya rescue her? Give me something interesting:P**


	11. It's Come To This

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I should return home"Kyoya mumbled to himself as he looked outside the passenger window. He had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes just waiting and hoping she'd come back out

"I'll go home, have dinner, be back in 20"Kyoya put the car in drive and prepared to go

"I'll give her another 30 minutes before I go"

**-Haruhi—**

"Tamaki I'm serious let me go or I'll scream.. I'm sure you don't want your servants finding you like this"She glanced towards the door and took a deep breath

"Go ahead my love"Tamaki kissed her cheek as he pressed her harder against the wall

"You've already given them orders not to save me"Haruhi released her breath and glared up at him

'He may be an idiot.. but he's still a Souh, still powerful and groomed to know how to keep things like this underwraps'Haruhi thought as she couldn't help but want to punch him

"I love the way you figure things out, now how about a kiss"Tamaki lifted her chin as he winked at her

"No. Way. In. Hell. NOW GET OFF ME!"She was angry but he didn't seem to care. Tamaki grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her across the room

"Let go! That seriously hurts!"Haruhi struggled against his hands but oddly enough he was stronger then her. Tamaki had a smile of satisfaction on his face as he roughly pushed her back onto the soft cream color couch that sat on the far side of the room. She hit it with a thump and then touched her stomach feeling the baby kick

"Haruhi my dearest, this can all be avoided if you simply come back to me, I'm your prince charming"Tamaki stood leaned over her. She was trapped, completely trapped. If she rolled she risked hurting the baby, and standing up was no good.

"My prince is at home waiting for you, I can't even describe what you are, maybe the ugly step sister"Haruhis eyes narrowed, the only real weapon she had now was her words

"I'm far from ugly, I am gods most beautiful creation"Tamaki leaned forward and held placed his knees on her thighs keeping her painful pinned against the couch.

"Your too heavy! Get off!"She was just thankful he didn't try to hurt her stomach that was the most precious thing to her.

"My sweet princess no more talking, your ruining our moment"His pressed his fingers to her lips and then traced her collar.

"This dress doesn't suit you, you'd look better in a lighter color"Tamaki grinned slightly and then smiled. He looked so sweet

**rip**

"It really doesn't suit you"His tone had changed, it didn't have that light loving feel to it, it was darker almost dangerous. Haruhi looked down at see that yes in fact he had ripped the front of her dress. Leaving her half exposed in one of the overly silky bras Kaoru had designed for her during the summer.

"What the hell! Tamaki! Kyoya gave me this!"She really did like the dress. It was one of the few things she owned without the Hiitachi name on it.

"Even more of a reason for me to keep ripping then, you won't be seeing him again my little dove"And that's what he did. Ripping away more and more of that lovely purple dress till it laid in shreds o the floor.

'I hope my stomach doesn't get cold'Haruhi thought panicked as she looked at her exposed stomach. She didn't have a lot of fat on her so there was no way the baby could be warm from just her body heat alone.

"TAMAKI LET ME GO!"Her voice might as well have been a whisper because he didn't respond to her at all. He only traced circles around her stomach.

"We can have another in a few years, I'll have it taken care of soon my love"He brought his fingers down to the line of her panties and hooked his fingers inside the front of the fabric

"Tamaki I'm serious let me go or I swear when I get out of this I'll kill you myself"And she meant it too, she grab the wine glass and stab him to death with it

"I'd love to see you try sweetheart"

**-Kyoya-**

"It's been 30 minutes"Kyoya mumbled as he sat there gripping his stirring wheel

"AH!"  
>Her voice echoed through the air as he sat there gripping the wheel<p>

'Haruhi? What the hell are they going!'Kyoya thought as he threw his car into drive

"Oh fuck this!"His car was fast, faster then he had thought he needed but now he was glad he got it.

**CRASH**

And the gates to the mansion fell before him

"This is Kyoya Otoori, I want the Souh Mansion ripped apart! Find Haruhi!"Kyoya yelled into the one way speaker on his car. As he drove full speed towards the mansion he saw his police force drop from the sky landing on the roof and breaking down windows

"If necessary just extreme force to remove Souh from her"Kyoya yelled as he pushed the gas pedal as hard as he could, going well over 100 miles perhour

**CRASH**

The sound of chattering glass was loud enough to shake the house as Kyoya drove through the front door of the mansion **(Thank you )**

"Master Otoori! Here is your gas mask"One of his private police force helped Kyoya out of the car and handed him the gas mask he quickly put on

"Have you located my wife?"Kyoya whipped the drip of blood from his forehead and walked with the officer through the mess of shattered glass and screaming people

"No sir! But we have flushed out the entire bottom floor and basement areas, we will no fail you!"

**-Haruhi—**

"What was that?"Tamaki sat up a bit as he looked towards the door. He could hear the sound of his servants screaming and the crashing sounds of windows

"Haruhi my love we'll finish this another time"Tamaki looked down at her and brushed the hair from her face. She hadn't said a word or even moved since her last scream, her last attempt at fighting him back.

'She's much easier quite'Tamaki thought as he pulled himself out of her and dressed quickly. She he stood up he turned around to see a can being rolled in through the window

"… what the?.. Tear gas!"But the can had already opened and was filling the mansion from every room **(Thank you Boydia)**

"Tamaki Souh! On the ground!"One of the officers dressed in black pointed a gun at Tamaki who stood there feeling wobbly and collapsed to the ground

"Misses Otoori, please wear this mask"The officer rushed over to Haruhi who just laid there unmoving. The officer placed the mask over her head and headed straight for the door

"Mission Complete! Misses Otoori has been found"The office yelled as he kicked open the door to find Kyoya standing there. He took Haruhi from his arms and held her closely

"Haruhi I'm so sorry for this, but I can't lose you"He took note of her obviously naked appearance and covered her with his jacket.

"Take her to my families nearest hospital, and hand me your gun"Kyoya placed Haruhi into the officers hands and took his gun

"Get up, I know your not out yet"Kyoya kicked Tamaki in the side as he rolled over to look up

"You bastard, what the hell Kyoya"Tamaki covered his mouth with his shirt as he struggled to stand up

"It's Otoori to you"Kyoya unlocked the safety on the gun and held it to Tamakis forehead as he stood there wobbly

"You won't shot me, even after I screwed you wife you don't have the guts.. you always were the weakest of the Otoori boys"Tamaki fell to his knees dizzy and glared up at Kyoya who pressed the gun harder against his forehead. It was then Kyoya could feel the heat rising in the mansion and knew his police force had set fire to it

"Your mansion will burn to the ground"Kyoya spoke through the gas mask as he could hear the sound of cracking wood

"I'll rebuild"Tamaki answered still woozy. Kyoya gripped the trigger and took a deep breath

_**"I'll see you in hell"**_

**Does he really kill him? :O**


	12. Friendship Can Forgive

**applaud you all for figuring this out before I wrote it :P**

"My leg! Ow wo ow! You shot my leg! Why would you do that!"Tamaki held his leg tightly trying to suppress the intense pain in his leg as Kyoya dropped the gun into the fire

"For being an idiot! Now shut up and hold on"Kyoya grabbed Tamakis arm and helped walk him towards the burning door

"Why are you saving me?"Tamaki couched as the smoke filled his lungs

"Because you're my idiotic best friend now shut the hell up or I'll drop you into the fire and not look back"Kyoya couldn't believe it, he was saving this idiot after shoting him in the leg

'Even after all this I can't leave this idiot here to die, when did I become so nice'Kyoya thought as he dragged Tamaki to the door that he kicked open. It fell to ask.

"Master Otoori are you okay! Do you need assistance!"One of the officers yelled as he saw Kyoya standing at the top of the burning stair case

"Take him to the hospital"Kyoya throw Tamaki off the railing as the officer caught him

"What about you sir"The officer quickly rushed Tamaki out the door as Kyoya rushed back into the room without looking back. The floor was cracking as the fire burnt everything that slowly began to turn into ask. He ran towards the open balcony only to see that he was well over 30 feet in the air with no time to turn back

"This is exactly why I'm never nice to that moron"Kyoya mumbled as he placed his feet on the edge of the balcony and looked back to see the house engulfed in flames

**-Haruhi—**

"She's stable"

"Do we wake her?"

"It's best not to"

"But what about…"

"Shh we aren't supposed to mention him around her"

"I can hear you know"Haruhi opened her eyes to see 3 nurses standing next to her bed side each looking a bit scared now

"Where am I?"Haruhi looked down at her arms to see an IV and her clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown. The room was white and a private one since the whole room was at least 4 times the normal size of a regular hospital room.

"Misses Otoori how are you feeling?"One of the nurses asked as she looked up at the monitor

"Are you hungry? Our chief is prepared to make you anything you'd like"The other nuse fluffed her pillow slightly

"Where's Kyoya? Did he bring me here?"Haruhi asked but none of the answered her

"The doctor will be in shortly"And with that they all left.

'What happened exactly?… I remember.. yes that hurt a lot.. and then..mm.. the gas.. and there was..Kyoya sent in police force to come get me.. but where was he?'Haruhi thought as she recalled the events before she fell unconscious

"The baby, is the baby okay"Haruhi panicked as she placed her hand gently against her stomach. She felt her stomach kick slightly and relaxing knowing he or she was okay

"Misses Otoori, how are you feeling?"A doctor walked into the room accompanied by at least 10 nurses that lines up behind him

"I'm fine, but how is my baby?"Haruhi asked still a bit worried. The doctor flipped open his book and smiled

"Doing just fine, your already 8 months along and perfectly healthy"The doctor smiled and left as the nurses rushed towards her

"Misses Otoori allow us to prep you"They stood along her bed side and bowed each of them holding some grooming tools

"Huh? Why?"Haruhi looked at her arms and didn't see anything dirty about her

"It's our job"

**-Tamaki—**

"So she's stable?"Tamaki walked along the floor of the hotel he was staying at and yawned

"Thank you"Tamaki hung up his phone and turned to his left

"Is Haru-chan okay?"Honey asked form the couch where the other hosts all sat

"Yes"Tamaki took a seat across from them

"Who's going to tell her?"Hikaru leaned against his brothers arm

"I don't think any of us can.. she's not going to take it very well"Kaoru rubbed his brothers back as they sat there

"Poor Haru-chan"Honey whipped the tears from his eyes

"She's been our for a good two weeks, maybe he's also better"Mori suggested but the others all looked at him

"That's a nice thought Mori, but.. we all know that's not the case"Tamaki leaned back against the chair as the others all stared off into space

_**"It he had just left me..he was always too good a friend"**_

**Who can guess what condition Kyoya is in? If you right I'll send you the chapter a day early :P**  
><strong><br>**


	13. Is It love?

**The random reviewer got it right :o**

"Come on you can do it!"

"Do you need our help?"

"If he falls it's your fault"

"I'm kicking you all out of you don't shut up!"Kyoya raised his head to look at his friend show surround him.

"But Kyo-chan we just wanna help"Honey pouted slightly holding onto the bra in front of him

"How many more weeks of physical therapy if there anyway? It feels like it's been forever!"Hikaru leaned against Kaorus shoulder as they sat in a near by chair together

"Sh! You little devils! Until Kyoya can walk without any problems we must support him!"Tamaki hushed the twins as they just brushed him off

"It feels like high school again doesn't it Takashi"Honey smiled up at Mori who simply nodded in responds

**-Haruhi—**

"Dad don't you think it's strange that Kyoya hasn't come to visit me yet?"Haruhi turned to Ranka who sat at her bed side painting his nails

"Oh dear you worry far too much! Now give me your hand"Ranka reached out for Haruhis hand only for her to scoot away from him

"I already told you dad I don't want them painted"

**-Kyoya—**

"Why didn't you tell them?"Tamaki gripped the handles of the wheel chair that had been given to Kyoya after the accident.

"I had nothing to gain from it, having you beat to a pulp wouldn't solve anything"Kyoyas placed with the controller on the chair tempted to put it in reverse and run over Tamakis foot

"You should have left me in there"The guilt in his voice was clear and Kyoya was glad for that.

"I know, next time I'll be sure to leave you in a burning building with a bullet through your leg"Kyoya grinned at the thought that he might actually be able to do that. He placed his hand on his knee and rubbed it slightly

"Do you have all the feeling back in them yet?"Tamaki glanced behind him to see that everyone else hadn't returned from the café yet

"I have enough, after jumping 30 feet and being paralyzed it's a miracle the surgery could bring back any feeling"That night when he jumped off the balcony he had been completely paralyzed from the waist down and the only really option was the risky surgery.

"Do you think it'd be all right if I go visit her… with you one day"Tamaki knew he had far over stepped his boundary with what he did, he was disgusted with even himself

"That's up to her, she won't ever truly forgive you for that, and honestly neither will I"Kyoya hadn't seen what had gone on in there, but the reports hold the story for him

"I know, but the child is still mine and I'd like to have some part in it's life"Tamaki knew very well that Kyoya had already known what happened far before he had admitted it

"So now you want to be a father?"The alone was cause for Kyoya to fear Tamakis sudden mood change

"No, I just want to make up for abandoning her"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Did you hear that?"Hikaru whispered as he stood back to back with Kaoru

"Yeah, what do you think he did? It had to be something pretty bad if Haruhi wouldn't forgive it"Kaoru stared down the hall way as Tamaki and Kyoya disappeared into an elevator

"Should we ask the doctor?"Hikaru pressed the up button and waited

"We'll have better luck with a nurse"Kaoru watched as the numbers slowly turned down to the floor they were on

"Shall we do the twincest Kaoru?"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus hand and dragged him into the elevator before pressing the number

"Can I be the batter this time?"Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and winked as the doors closed

"You don't hit hard enough"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi"Honey looked at Hikaru and Kaoru as the elevator doors closed

"Hm?"Mori walked up behind him holding the bags of junk food they had bought

"I'm starting to think the twincest wasn't an act"

**-Kyoya and Tamaki—**

"Are you going to see her today?"Tamaki placed Kyoyas clothes out on the bed as Kyoya pulled himself out of the wheel chair

"Not until I can walk properly, there's no need to cause her unnecessary worry"Kyoya gestured for Tamaki to close the door as the could clearly see some of the nurses peaking inside to see him

"Then I'll stay here and keep you company!"Tamaki closed the door quickly as the nurses all sighed a bit unhappy

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Why not? Please! Please! Please!"

"Because your only give me a headache that will no doubt add to my injury"Kyoya crawled into the bed and pulled up his laptop prepared to work

"Then can I go see Haruhi?"Tamaki inched towards the door

"I'm still strong enough to toss you out the window"Kyoya didn't even need to look to know that Tamaki stopped and sat back down in a near by chair

"What are you doing? Is it work? Can I help?"He was like an puppy that kept running towards you no matter how many times you asked it to say

"I'm sending flowers to my wife along with some sushi for her dinner, just because I'm injured is no excuse for neglect"Kyoya pulled up the website for the florist located in the lobby

"How long did you love her?"Tamaki didn't really understand when all this had happened, but knew it couldn't have just been spontaneous

"The night she called me on a bluff"Kyoya answered simply not going into detail

"What was the bluff?"Tamaki leaned in a bit closer wanting to hear this

"I attempted to force myself on her, but she called me on it, she knew me too well"A smile appeared as he remembered that moment, the first time anyone had ever truly called him out on anything.

"And your calling me the bad guy"Tamaki looked away from Kyoya not feeling like he was being treated fairly

"I had no intention of actually doing it, beside.. it's not like she wouldn't have wanted it"

**-Haruhi—**

"Hm.. how long was I out.. WHAT THE HELL!"Haruhi opened her eyes and looked down at her hands

"DAD I TOLD YOU"Haruhi pointed her perfectly painted fingers at her father who stood there holding flowers

"Oh your welcome! And Haruhi look what your loving husband sent you!"Ranka rushed the flowers over to Haruhis side and placed them next to her

"Flowers? Really I expected sushi"Haruhi took the flowers into her arms and smiled

**-knock-**

"Sushi for Misses Otoori!"

"He knows me too well"Haruhi mumbled as she placed the flowers to her side

"I think I know you better dear! No one can replace daddy"Ranka took the sushi from the man and placed it on the counter

"Hey dad, mm.. can I ask you a question"Haruhi watched as Ranka quickly skipped over to her side and sat on the edge of her bed

"What is it Haruhi? Something bothering my little girl?"Ranka twirled his hair slightly

_**"How do you know if you're in love?"**_

**yes yes kyoya is not dead no worries :P**


	14. Revenge

**Todays my birthday :D**

"Love? Oh honey your not still thinking about that bubbling idiot are you?"Ranka covered his face in an attempt to look like he was about to cry only to notice that Haruhi wasn't even paying attention. She stared out towards the window as if looking at something a million miles away

"I thought you like Kyoya"Haruhi turned back towards Ranka to see his eyes light up.

"Oh yes! I do dear! And you know when you in love when you daddy says you are! And yes you are!"Ranka clasped his hand around Haruhis and shook her with a huge smile on his face

"Dad I'm serious"Haruhi signed as she felt her father finally stop shaking her

"You know when you in love, only when you realize you can't be without the person. That there's something special between the two of you that can't be replicated"Ranka placed his hand on Haruhis head and smiled. He had expected a long time ago that one day she'd find that special someone

"And also when your daddy approves of it"Ranka winked as Haruhi just brushed him aside

"I'm just unsure of things dad, don't put too much thought into it"

**-Hikaru and Karou—**

"Your really pretty, but I have a feeling I've seen you before"Kaoru sat on top of the counter looking down at a few of the nurses that had crowed around him

'She has to be the one in charge'Kaoru thought as he looked down at the women who's hand he was holding, she had a slightly different colored outfit then the others and everyone seemed to be asking her questions

"Oh no! I'm sure we haven't"A deep red blushed covered her face as Kaoru kissed her hand

"No I'm sure we have, did you used to model for my mother? We Hiitachis only pick the most stunning models"Kaoru grinned as the girls all gasped. His name alone would be enough to get most of them in bed

"Kaoru! What are you doing!"Hikaru called from behind the crowd of nurses as they all opened a path for him

"You're cheating on me!"Hikaru ran up and pulled Kaoru off the counter.

"Hikaru no it's not what it looks like"Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and Hikarus hands cradled his face

"Don't you lie to me Kaoru, am I not enough for you anymore?"Hikaru leaned forward gazing down into his brothers eyes

"No Hikaru it's not like that, that nurse was just so beautiful I couldn't help myself"Kaoru glanced back at the nurse who had somehow been pushed up to standing next to him

"She is beautiful… but miss if you intend to take my brother away from me.. could you please give me something in return"Hikaru held Kaoru close as they both looked at her with sad eyes

"Y-yes!"

"I'd like.. Haruhi Otooris medical report.. please"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi pay up!"Honey extended his hand to Mori as they sat on a near by bench watching the scene unfold

"Here"Mori placed a candy bar in Honeys hand

"You know their a lot better then in high school"Honey unwrapped the bar

"5 minutes, impressive"

**-Kyoya—**

'How long is he going to stand there like that'Kyoya thought in annoyance as he typed away on his laptop ignoring Tamaki standing next to him looking over his shoulder

"You miss spelled the next word here"Tamaki pointed to Kyoya computer screen

"It's not misspelled it's a name"Kyoyas eye twitched in annoyance

"What kind of name is that?"Tamaki placed his arm on Kyoya head as he looked down at the screen

"Chinese"Kyoya shook Tamaki off him

"Who do you know that's Chinese?"Tamaki questioned out of curiosity

"A lot of people"

"Really who?"

"Get out"Kyoya pointed to the door angry as he looked up at Tamaki with a death glare. Tamaki had been annoying him for the past 2 hours not letting him get any important work done

"But.."Tamaki stood there looking like a hurt puppy

"Get out or I'll have them throw you out"Kyoya picked up the hospital phone fully prepared to call security to remove him

"I'll go get you some coffee! Be back in 10!"Tamaki yelled as he dashed out of the room leaving Kyoya there alone

"I suppose I should call her, I wonder if the sushi was to her liking"Kyoya dialed the number of the front desk

"I'd like to speak to my wife, please direct me to her"Kyoya didn't need an introduction, everyone on staff was very aware of what room he was in and the conditions to follow on his command

**-Haruhi—**

"She's so cute when sleeping"Ranka cooed as he placed the blanket over Haruhis sleeping body.

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Hello this is Ranka speaking! If you blond and stupid please hang up"Ranka tone showed it was no joking matter, he was fully aware Tamaki had retunred and wanted him no where near his daughter

"I'm glad to say I'm intelligent and brunet"

"Kyoya! Oh my! How is my son!"Ranka cooed as he moved over to Haruhi checking to see if she was still asleep

"I'm doing fine, may I speak to Haruhi?"

"I'm so sorry she just fell asleep! Can I take a message for you? She's been asking for you all day and night!"Ranka was exaggeration of course

"Yes, please have her call me when she wakes up, I'd like to speak to her"

"Of course!"Ranka quickly wrote the memo down on a note pad near the phone

"Thank you Ranka, goodbye"

"Call me dad! And byebye!"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"…..So should we do?"Hikaru and Kaoru sat together with Haruhis medical folder in their laps

"I say we kill him"Hikaru gripped his brothers hand as he clenched his teeth together

"Too easy"Kaoru stood up and dragged his brother down the hall

"Then what? We can't let him get away with this!"Hikarus voice was filled with anger as Kaoru remained in control

"Kyoya!"Kaoru pushed open the door to Kyoya hospital room to find him typing away

"Yes?"Kyoya didn't look up from his screen

"Do you know what that (beeeeepppp) did to Haruhi!"Hikaru pushed past his brother and stood before Kyoya

"Yes and I shot him in the leg for it"Kyoya closed his laptop and looked up at Hikaru whose eyes burned with anger

"That's too good for him!"Hikaru yelled as Kaoru rubbed his back trying to clam him

"What do you intend we do then? I'm in no condition to get into another fight with him at the moment"Kyoya patted his leg. They were still weak and not really stable but he could at least walk slightly. A devious grin crossed Kaorus face as he sat his brother down on Kyoyas bed.

_**"I know what to do"**_

**Revenge? Oh yes :P ideas are welcome**


	15. A Painful Truth

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"That sounds terrible"Kyoya smirked wifely as the twins both raced out the door ready to carry out their plan

"Perhaps this is actually worth watching"Kyoya opened his laptop and pulled up the live feed form the security cameras ready to watch Tamakis pain

**-Tamaki—**

"Hot soup yes yes hot soup for Kyoya!"Tamaki held the tray of soup in his hands as he stood in the elevator. He had just returned from the café where he bought the bowl of hot soup for Kyoya.

"Boss look out!"Hikaru yelled as he 'accidently' pushed a food cart towards Tamaki as he stepped out of the elevator

"AH! HOT! HOT! OW!"Tamaki yelled as the brazing hot soup fell onto his lap. Hikaru winked at Kaoru who appeared behind Tamaki holding a giant blanket

"Don't worry Tono we're help you!"Kaoru through the blanket over Tamakis lap as he picked him up and tossed him onto the stretched that Hikaru was pushing.

"Yeah we're help you Tono!"Hikaru and Kaoru gripped the edges of the streacher as they dropped Tamaki down onto it. They rushed him down the hall way past many confused doctors and nurses into the closet elevator that could hold them all

"How are you going to help? I just need new pants"Tamaki sat up as he pushed the blanket aside

"Kaoru the patient is hysterical!"Hikaru pointed to Kaoru who withdrew a bat from behind his back

"We're have to sedate him"Tamaki didn't even have time to respond

**BANG**

And Tamaki was out like a light

"Doctor Hikaru"Kaoru pushed the stretcher out with Hikaru as they reached the lobby

"Yes Doctor Kaoru"Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki into one of the near by open rooms

"Hand me the paint"

**-Haruhi—**

"You'd think he'd at least wake me up"Haruhi slipped her tea as she for the first time crawled out of the bed

"Mm.. went to work be back tomorrow.. love dad.. and.. Oh Kyoya called!"Haruhi looked down at the notes Ranka had left near the phone as she picked it up and dialed the number listed

"It's nice to know your awake"

"Kyoya! I..How are you? And why haven't you come to visit me yet?"Haruhi nearly yelled into the phone as she heard him chuckling

"I'll come visit you in time, and how have you been? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes.. but I think we need to talk about a few things"Haruhis voice softened as she was unsure of what to say to him

'He needs to know what happened'Haruhi thought as she crawled back into the bed

"Go ahead, I have all the time in the world to talk to my wife"

"I shouldn't have gone to see Tamaki.. I'm sorry if I worried you"For some reason she felt like she knew what he was going to say

"I was especially worried, thank you for apologizing"

"You know I expected you to say that you weren't especially worried, like before"Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the way his voice seemed to be so filled with joy

"I was lying when I said that"

"Kyoya"She took a deep breath and shook off whatever she was scared off

"Yes?"

"I slept with Tamaki"

**gasp :P**


	16. Here it comes

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I see, was it willing?"Kyoya stared down at his computer screen watching as the twins started to strip Tamaki down to his boxers and paint him

"No.."

"Then there is no need to worry Haruhi, I understand and don't hold you accountable for it"His voice was clam and forgiving as he had already known

"It wasn't willing at first.."

"..Haruhi I hope your not implying what I think you are"Kyoyas eyes tore away from his laptop as he placed it to the side

"What if I am?"

"Goodbye Haruhi"Kyoya closed his phone and tossed it onto the bed as he tried his best to stand up. He fell into his wheel chair and rolled himself into hall

"Sir is there anything you need?"

"Take me to my wife's room"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Looks good to me"Kaoru looked at Tamaki who they had just finished working on

"Let's put him outside then"Hikaru grabbed Tamakis arm as Kaoru grabbed his other. Both of then pulled him out of the hospital onto the side walk out front

"Here's good"Kaoru dropped him onto a bench as Hikaru chuckled

"You think anyone will do it?"Hikaru smirked as Kaoru straightened him up

"Oh I'm sure someone will, the boss isn't an ugly guy"Kaoru placed the sign in front of Tamaki and walked away with his brother

**-Honey and Mori—**

"…What should we do Takashi?"Honey and Mori stood in front of Tamaki who still sat there passed out. Mori reached forward and removed the sign

"Sex toy for sale, only 1 yen per day….P.S. I'm a Homosexual"Mori looked down at the sign then back at Tamaki before looking down at Honey

"I guess we can take him back inside, why do you think they painted his skin red?"Honey watched as Mori throw the sign away and picked Tamaki up

"I like being spanked, if you hit me I won't get darker"Mori read off Tamakis back as he turned him around to see just about every part of him was painted

"Takashi"Honey looked up at Mori who was holding Tamaki over his shoulder as they walked back into the hospital lobby

"Hm?"

"Tama-chans a lot cheaper then most sex toys"

"…"

"Is it because he's a guy?"

"…."

"I've been wasting money on the girls then I guess"

**-Haruhi—**

"He's a bad listener"Haruhi mumbled as she sat at the edge of her bed. Kyoya had hung up on her leaving her with a lot too say.

"Misses Otoori your"The nurse was cut off as Kyoya rolled himself into Haruhis room looking extremely pissed

"Kyoya? What happened?"Haruhi stood up as Kyoya pushed away the nurse who tried to help him up. He gripped the wall as he pulled himself out of the chair

"Why? Why did you do it Haruhi, haven't I given you everything you could ever want!"The nurse flinched and ran away as Kyoya slowly made his way towards Haruhi who stood there shocked.

"Why him? Why that's idiot!"Kyoya nearly fell forward as he let go of the wall but caught himself. Haruhi stood there in complete shock unable to take in the sight before her

"I guess it's a good thing I saved that moron! You still love him!"Kyoya stood before Haruhi, his breath coming out in puffs as he held the bed frame to stay steady

"No.. not anymore"Haruhi took a step forward as she wrapped her arms around Kyoyas back. He slumped forward a bit placing his free arm around her

"Then why?"Kyoyas voice was no more then a whisper as he held her there. The anger that had been boiling inside him slowly disappeared as he could hear her crying into his hospital gown

"Kyoya.."Haruhis voice was muffled as her hands gripped the back of his shirt tugging on it

"Yes?… I apologize for yelling"His yelling must have scared her

"I.."She pulled away from him and fell back onto the bed

"Haruhi what's wrong?"Kyoya touched her cheek as she looked like she was going through an enormous amount of pain

_**"I..I think my water broke"**_

**Give me and name and the sex :P**


	17. Hisano

**Thank you for all your support through this long story :P**

"Can I come in?"A voice called softly from the hall way. There stood Tamaki dressed in scrubs looking straight at Haruhi who was clenching Kyoya hand for dear life

"It's up to you"Kyoya noticed Haruhis eyes seemed to be trained on him the moment Tamaki walked in

"Yeah, take my other hand"Haruhi extended her free hand to Tamaki who took it gratefully. He stood there on the other side of Haruhis bed clasping her hand between his

"Misses Otoori, it seems your fully dialed, lets begin"

**-Hosts—**

"You'd think she was dying or something.."Hikaru hugged Kaoru tightly as they sat there outside with Honey and Mori

"YOU (**BEEPP)** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO MUCH** (BEEP)** THIS **(BEEP)** HURTS!"

"Who do you think she'd yelling at Takashi?"Honey asked as he looked up at Mori who sat there drinking some instant coffee

"Tamaki"Mori answered

"AND YOU! YOU (**BEEP)** YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME SOME **(BEEP)** ABOUT THIS! I'M GONNA SHOVE YOU** (BEEP)** SO FAR UP YOUR (**BEEP)** THAT THEY BREAK!"

"Kyoya"Mori answered as Haruhi changed who she was yelling at

"Glad I'm not in there"Ranka stood next to them holding a box in his hands

"Aren't you supposed to be?"Kaoru looked over at Ranka who was already dressed in scrubs

"Oh yes! But if Haruhis anything like her mother I really don't want to go in there"Ranka chimed as he sat between the twins and Honey

"**(BEEP)** YOU **(BEEP)** AH! **(BEEP)**"

"Oh yes just like her mother"

**-Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki—**

"One more push"The doctor sat there nervously after hearing Haruhis long line of cussing that was directed to everyone in the room at times

"AH!"If she had screamed any louder it might have caused them all serious ear damage. Her hands released theirs as they both stepped back waiting to see the baby

"Here you are, a beautiful baby girl and what beautiful hair she has"The doctor wrapped her up and handed her to the nurse to be cleaned before anyone had a look at her

"It's a girl Haruhi"Kyoya whispered softly as he stroked her now damp hair

"I hope she has my eyes"Tamaki smiled slightly as the nurse walked off with the tiny screaming baby

"What would you like to name her?"Kyoya kissed Haruhis not red and tired hand lightly as he still struggled to keep his balance

"Hisano"Haruhi whispered softly as Kyoya nodded in agreement and Tamaki stood there a bit confused

"Long journey? Why?"Tamaki sat in the chair nearest to Haruhi as they could ear the babys crying coming back

"Because of everything.. you leaving me at the altar, Kyoya saving me, having this child"Haruhi sat her self up better and smiled as she saw the nurse bring back in a baby wrapped in a pink blanket

"She has the most beautiful raven colored hair, congratulations"The women placed the baby down in Haruhis arms as the room when silent

"I..I don't understand"Tamaki looked down at the little baby girl with soft raven colored hair and light brown eyes. The perfect picture of what a baby of Haruhi and Kyoyas would look like.

"It seems one night really was enough"Kyoya couldn't contain one of his rare smiles from slipping and shinning brightly through as he looked down at the little girl who was clearly his

"Hahahaha, well what do you know, the baby wasn't even mine"Tamaki burst out laughing with a smile on his face as tears of relief streaming from his eyes

"Haruhi do you still love that idiot over there crying with joy?"Kyoya stroked Hisanos soft hair and looked at Haruhi who seemed to be remembering all the things she hated about Tamaki before looking back at Kyoya.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm badly in love with my husband, have you seen him Kyoya?"Haruhi laughed slightly as Kyoya kissed her forehead. Tamaki finally stopped laughing and wandered back towards them.

"Tamaki"Kyoya walked over to Tamakis side of the bed and extend his hand to him

"Hm? An apology? Is this for getting her pregnant while we we're together?"Tamaki shook Kyoya and as Haruhi watched them

"No, that was nothing to apologize for"Kyoya smiled slightly as he looked back at Haruhi

"Then what? Why are you saying you're sorry? It's very unlike you"Tamaki released Kyoya hand as the room went silent. A smirk plastered on Kyoyas face as the others slowly made there way into the room too see Hisano. But everyone stopped talking when they say Kyoya and Tamaki seemingly staring each other down. Kyoya patted Tamakis shoulder and in the cockiest most sarcastic way he said

_**"I'm sorry I stole Haruhi"**_

**END :D**


	18. Letter from Gbaby808

Thank you all my fans for your support :D I'll be starting a new one but the pairing is up to you. What pairing do you want a story for? I promise it'll be interesting no matter which pairing it is.


End file.
